


Hatred

by trouble2381



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: Keith hates Lance. definitely hate.





	1. Hate

Keith hated Lance. He was sure of it. He hated his cocky attitude. He hated how overly confident he was. He hated how he always seemed to hit on everything with two legs. He hated how he always mocked him. He hated how the jumpsuits showed off his legs. He hated how he always seemed to smirk in a way that made Keith’s cheeks flare up. He hated how cute he looked when he laughed. He especially hated how he managed to make Keith’s lists of hate into things he actually really liked.

Keith had made this a habit, sitting on his bed listing off things he hated about Keith before he went to bed. It usually ended with him getting angry at both Lance and his own feelings towards the Cuban bastard, who was a few rooms over. He flopped back on his bed at the same time throwing the cushion he was holding across the room. He let out a sigh and turned towards the wall, muttering swears under his breath.

He tried for around ten minutes to get to sleep before he gave up. He stood up and walked over to his desk and sat down in front of the personal computer that all the Paladins had. He opened the text document he had been writing in since they had arrived and added another diary entry about how much he hated the blue lion’s driver. Once he had written around 500 words worth he decided that that was enough and decided to relieve himself in the training room, thinking that working up a sweat might help him sleep.

He changed into his work out gear and grabbed his towel as he left his room, noticing that all the bedrooms were locked except one. He was puzzled as to why Shiro of all people wouldn’t have locked his door but then remembered that Shiro had sleep issues due to an entirely different matter. When he arrived at the training room he wasn’t surprised to see the black paladin in a mock battle with a couple mechanical training bots, they were bulky and were around two feet taller than him. They looked completely different than the ones that Keith used.

He watched on as the older man fought. He was breathing heavily but his stance remained strong. He stood with his arms raised, his left in a fist and his right was flat with the purple glow that came from his powerful slashes. He stared down one of the robots, glancing back occasionally to the one behind him until the one behind stepped forward to attack, bringing one of its arms crashing down for his head. Shiro casually dodged the attack, swiftly moving to its left flank bringing his fist up into the machines side causing it to fly off into the direction that Keith was in. Shiro didn’t have time to admire his handy work though as the other came rushing in, faster than Keith would have thought it could move, sweeping its right arm toward him. He sidestepped the blow and brought his right hand down into the attacking arm, cutting it off cleanly. While the robot was still, dazed, Shiro kicked it to the other side of the room.

Once certain they weren’t getting back up Shiro bent over double, resting his hands on his knees as he panted, gasping for air. “Well done,” He jumped a little when he heard Keith’s words of encouragement. He turned to look at the advancing paladin, confusion written all over his face.

“Keith? What are you doing up?” He asked, straightening up trying to give off the appearance that he hadn’t been worn out.

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come down here,” he explained “I take it you had the same idea?” He asked Shiro started his way over to the weights, which took up a quarter of the room.

“Something like that,” He said, sitting down at one of the bench-pressing stations “Do you mind spotting?” He asked. Keith shook his head and took his place at the head of the machine. Shiro lay down and took the weight in his hands and proceeded to perform a couple reps before asking another question. “So what’s keeping you up?”

“Don’t know,” Keith lied “I guess it’s just a bad night for me,” He said, hoping that would be enough for him. “What about you?” He asked casually, he knew why, everyone did just no one had been brave enough to ask.

“I… I can’t sleep properly ever since I was captured. It just sort of stuck I guess,” He said, Keith knew it wasn’t the whole story. He had the room adjacent to him. He’d heard the screams. “Now, your sleep problems don’t happen to come from a certain annoying teammate, do they?”

Keith nearly choked on air. “What? What do you mean?” He asked, trying to keep it cool. Shiro just chuckled before putting the weight back on its resting platform, without help from the still stunned Keith.

“Calm down. I believe I’m the only one whose noticed,” He said, looking up at the teen.

“I still don’t-” He started before being interrupted.

“I mean Lance. You have feelings for him,” Said Shiro grabbing his water bottle from beside the station. He took a large gulp from it before looking back to the teen, his face beginning to contort with some form of anger.

“Feelings of hatred,” He started “I hate him. He’s so annoying that I want to choke the life out of him every time I see him. I want to punch his lights out every time he opens his stupid mouth. I…” He tailed off into a sound that was just a growl. He abruptly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Shiro who had stood up at some point during his rant.

“Hey, it’s okay,” He said, not dropping his arm. “If you wanted me to think that you hated him you just did a very bad job at persuading me, in fact you’ve strengthened my belief that you like him.” He dropped his arm by his side.

“No. No I hate him,” Keith said defiantly, turning his back as if to prove a point. Instead he missed Shiro’s knowing smile.

“Okay, just don’t let it interfere with the team or forming Voltron,” He said walking away “I leave the room in your capable hands,” When he left the room Keith was left with only is pent up rage, which he let out on some poor training robots he had set to the maximum difficultly setting.


	2. Breakfast With An Idiot

Keith lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. He hadn’t managed to get to sleep, the work out doing little to exhaust him and Shiro’s words circling his head. They angered Keith, how dare he think that he had a crush on Lance. He would sooner flush the ass out of an airlock before he felt anything like that. He looked over at the inbuilt clock in the wall, it was meant to be an alarm clock but Keith had asked Pidge to disable the alarm part of it, to see that it was 7:26.

He groaned and sat up, running a hand through his hair and letting out a yawn. He flicked on the lights for his room and wandered over to the on-suite bathroom all the bedrooms had. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned, he looked terrible. He ran the tap for a couple of seconds before throwing the cool water onto his face, hoping that would wake him up a little. It didn’t.

He grabbed a tube from the tube that sat in front of the mirror and squeezed out a small amount onto his finger before placing the small dollop onto his tongue. He rubbed the space toothpaste along his teeth then spat it out into the sink. He then gargled some water before spitting that out too. He then left the bathroom, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the cafeteria.  The best thing about space toothpaste is that it leaves no taste in your mouth, meaning that food doesn’t become inedible after you use it. Something Keith noticed Hunk taking full advantage of when Keith arrived at the cafeteria, he was sitting there eating a bowl of the green goo with five other bowls filled an five other bowls empty. He waved at Keith when he spotted him, his mouth to full to talk, and he gave a wave back.

Keith wasn’t too fond of eating this early in the morning, despite having not slept, so he went over to the coffee machine. Keith had been so happy when he found out that this part of the universe had also found coffee beans and developed coffee from it. Back home it was pretty much all he lived on, only eating when he felt he had to. He wished that he could be the sort of person to drink it black but he found it to bitter and so had to indulge in adding a spot of milk and sugar to sweeten it. Once it was poured he lifted the mug up to his face and breathed in the fumes, revealing in the smell he loved so much.

So, despite the rough start he felt his day was going fell so far. That was until a certain quiznak entered the room, yawning and rubbing the back of his head while shirtless, beelining for the machine Keith had just been praising. He quickly moved over to the table and sat two seats away from Hunk, staring deeply into his cup. He stared deeply, trying to distract himself from the topless man right behind him, trying his hardest not to turn around. Soon Pidge enters the room as well, rubbing her eyes, wearing a shirt too large for her so that it reached her knees which were in turn cover by a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“It’s times like this when I miss tea,” She said, wandering over past the coffee machine to the juice bar where she poured herself something that looked like orange juice. But Keith could tell you that it was definitely not made from oranges, or any from Earth that is. The only noise she got in reply was a groan from Lance who started his way over to the table with his coffee and a place of the green goo. He slumped down into the seat beside Keith, who in turn felt himself flush a little at the proximity. He turned his head away and covered his face with his cup.

Soon Pidge came over with her juice and her own plate of goo, sitting across from Keith as she did. She only glanced at him over her glasses before her attention became focused on the food in front of her. Keith could tell that if she had a piece of technology with her that the food would go to waste so she must have been banned from bringing them over.

“I hope nothing happens today,” Said Lance, into his cup with no sign of him looking toward anyone.

“Why’s that?” Asked Hunk, placing another plate on his empty pile and grabbing one from his full.

“We haven’t had a day of peace since we got here,” He started “We’re on a space ship, made by an alien race, and I haven’t had the chance to explore it. There could be anything aboard,” That was true they had been aboard for around two weeks but every day they had always needed to go out in the lions to help out a planet. The only rooms they had needed were the bridge, the hanger, the training room and the cafeteria. Keith had wanted to explore as well but had always either never had the time or was too exhausted and wanted to sleep.

“That is true. We don’t know much about this castle, meaning that there could be some untapped potential somewhere,” Said Pidge, eyes lighting up a little “Some form of technology I could fiddle with,” She added, explaining why her curiosity was piqued.

“That settles it,” Exclaimed Lance, standing up sharply. He slammed his right foot onto the table and pointed at the ceiling. “Today! We’re exploring this castle,” He wore a large grin on his face, happy with himself. Keith looked up at his face, snapping his attention back to his coffee when he found himself thinking about how cute the guy beside his was. He glanced back over to see that Lance was wearing a pair of shorts, showing off a lot of his legs in the process showing a few bits of stubble on them. Keith felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away. Straight into Shiro’s eyes. The man was standing in the door frame, arms folded and smirking when he noticed Keith’s cheeks.

“If that’s what you’re doing you’d best stay safe,” He said, “I’d say you should go in pairs. Hunk, Pidge you go together. Lance and Keith, you’re the other,” He added, giving Keith a small wink. Keith returned the favour with a glare that could kill.

“What? Why?” Exclaimed Lance, dropping his leg. The tone of his voice made Keith feel a little down.

“Think of it as a bonding exercise,” He started explaining as he made his way over to the juice bar where he grabbed a jug of red juice, a drink that Keith had never been brave enough to try. He poured himself a glass and took a sip before screwing his face up and putting the glass back down. “You and Keith need to start getting along better. Our performance of Voltron could be better. So you two are going to work together, Okay?”

“I guess,” Said Lance, in a defeated tone. “Let’s go,” He added, slapping Keith on the shoulder before walking to the door. Keith could still feel the pressure of his hand on his shoulder as he stood up and followed the Cuban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this. If you enjoyed please leave a comment as any type of feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Exploration: Part 1

Keith had been waiting outside Lances door for around ten dobash. He had already gone to his own room to get changed and was now waiting for Lance. He had knocked on the door when he had arrived and had been told to wait a couple ticks. The red paladin had resorted to sitting on the floor beside the door, resting his back on the wall and counting the tiles on the ceiling. The last human interaction he had was five dobash ago when Hunk and Pidge past by him, telling him that they were going to take the east side of the castle.

As he was debating as to whether or not to go and get a rubber ball that he had brought with him from Earth, the door slid open. He looked over to see Lance standing above him wearing a pair of shorts that came above the knees and a blue tank top that showed off the muscles that where usually hidden under either his jacket or the jumpsuits that they usually wore. The shorts also showed off his long legs, which where tanned and smooth. Keith glanced up to Lance and saw that he was too busy stretching to notice that he was staring, so he snapped his attention to the wall ahead of them and put on a scowl.

“You took your time,” He said, getting up from the floor. He was wearing his usual of black jeans, a black shirt and his red jacket. “We’ve got the west wing. Hunk and Pidge called the east,” Lance smirked over at him.

“Okay,” He replied, “That’s the side I wanted anyway,” Keith just wanted to punch him in his smug face and that fact that he was going to be with him for most of the day only increased the chances of that happening. Lance pointed with his head down the corridor and started following his direction, and after a few seconds Keith followed, hands in his pockets.

“What took you so long?” Asked Keith, genuinely annoyed at how long he had to wait.

“I had to decide what I was going to wear and I had a couple things to take care of first,” He explained, waving his hand above his head, as if to brush it off.

“What to wear?” He questioned, “We’re only exploring the castle,” He said, confused. Then after a few seconds he added, “And what things?” He questioned. Lance just seemed to wave it off which didn’t help Keith’s attitude. Keith just crossed his arms and followed the Cuban silently as they made their way to the door that marked the unexplored area of the castle.

Once they reached it Lance turned his head to give Keith an annoyingly cut grin, “Ready?” He asked. Keith barely heard him over the sound of his of head telling him that the grin wasn’t cute at all. He looked up at the guy in front of him and nodded. “Okay then,” He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice that Keith guessed was that he was doing this with Keith instead of anyone else. Lance then took a breath and pushed the button at the side, the door slid up opening it for them.

They were met with a dark corridor, the lights must have been left off to conserve energy given that no one used this area of the castle. The area was cold, an indication that the heating was off for the same reason Keith presumed. They took a few steps into the darkness, Keith pulled out a small torch that he kept in his pocket and shone it down the hallway. The light revealed several door littering down the walls of the corridor and showed off that it ended with a T junction at the end. Keith turned to Lance to see him rubbing the walls either side of the door they came through.

“What are you doing?” He asked, giving the Blue Paladin a weird look.

“I’m looking for a light switch,” He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Keith brought his spare hand up to his face and rubbed it, sighing heavily.

“When, in the whole time we’ve been on this castle, have you seen a light switch anywhere other than our rooms,” Keith said, already exhausted with Lance. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes as if to answer, but after a second he clamped his mouth shut and opened his eyes.  Lance glared at him for a second before turning away. “Come on,” Said Keith, some part of him not wanting to see Lance look disappointed in himself. “There must be some way to restore power to this part of the castle,” He finished, turning away from the other teen.

“Good point,” Lance responded, his voice carrying a little disappointment. This confused Keith, Lance usually didn’t seem to care for his actions so the fact that he seemed ashamed of himself felt weird. However, seeing him squirm a little add a little enjoyment to Keith, until he thought about it a little and the feeling of joy dissipated. Keith walked down the corridor, hearing additional footsteps behind him indicating that Lance was following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always please leave a comment as any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if you so desire, I have a Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/trouble2381. Thank you agin for reading and I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 3.5 - Power

Shiro took a deep breath before coming aboard the bridge. He looked around and saw Coran sitting at a workstation to the right of the room and Allura in the middle, piloting the castle. She glanced back at the sound of the door opening and gave Shiro a soft smile before turning back to what she was doing.

“Ah Shiro,” Said Coran, looking back to him in his chair. “I take it you know that the rest of your team has gone off to the empty parts of the castle?” He asked.

“Yeah. Lance was saying about how he wanted to explore the castle and so I made it into a team building exercise. Hunk and Pidge on one team and Keith and Lance on the other,” He explained, walking over to Coran.

“Good good,” He said looking back to his screens “Hmm that’s strange,” He said, leaning in to the monitor.

“What?” Asked Allura, looking over at them making Shiro feel a little self-conscious.

“Well I’ve redirected power to each wing so that the heating and lighting systems turn on but…” Coran trailed off.

“But?” Asked Shiro, slightly annoyed by him tailing off.

“Well this monitor shows a camera in the east wing,” he said pointing to an screen which showed an empty store room with Hunk and Pidge I the middle of it “And this one is from the West wing,” He moved his finger over to another screen. This one was blank, showing nothing but black. The only colour was a small red text box which read ‘Live’

“There’s no power in the west wing?” Questioned Allura, now standing beside Shiro behind Coran.

“I imagine it’s nothing to worry about but that is something to look in to. I’m guessing that there’s just a loose connection somewhere,” He said, uncertainty in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Okay this bit was supposed to be attached to the end of the last chapter but I kinda forgot to write it... anyway please leave a comment as any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated. Like I mentioned last chapter i have a Patreon page at www.patreon.com/trouble2381 if you would like to donate. Thanks for reading.


	5. Exploration: Part 2

After around half a varga they found no panel to turn the lights on, keeping the west side of the castle in a state of darkness. At this point they were deep into uncharted territory, their only light source being Keith’s small pocket torch. They had elected to examine the rooms together, with Lance doing most of the searching while Keith operated the light.  They had explored several rooms but had only found other bedrooms, leading them to believe that they had found the barracks.

“So wait if these are the barracks them where are be sleeping?” Asked Lance as they made their way to the next room.

“I’m going to guess the crew quarters. I guess the ship is meant to be piloted by more than just Allura and Coran,” Explained Keith, opening the next door. They poked their heads around the corner to see the now familiar sight of a bedroom, Lance gave off a loud sigh.

“Ah quiznak,” He said under his breath, backing away from the door as Keith closed it. Seemingly coming to a mutual decision to not bother exploring it, or any other future bedrooms. “I guess these are all empty for new comers,” Keith nodded in agreement and moved to next room, opening and near instantly closing it when he saw the inside.

“Let’s just say this is all bedrooms,” Declared Keith, shining the light to a T-junction at the end of the corridor. “Left or Right?” He asked, shining the light on Lance, revealing his cute face. _No_ , He mentally chastised himself _, He’s not cute. He’s annoying and you defiantly don’t want to kiss him._ He dropped the light, placing Lance in darkness again.

“Right,” He said after a few seconds of silence. Keith nodded in the dim light and started his way down the corridor, the torch illuminating the way. He heard Lance following close behind. He soon reached the corner and found another corridor with two doors on the two parallel wall and one solitary door at the far end.

“Right side then left?” Questioned Keith, not waiting for an answer and already moving toward the nearest door on the right. Lance said nothing as he made is way beside him, he nodded at the Red paladin to indicate that he was ready and Keith swiped the door open. A part of them was expecting nothing, to find yet another empty room.

What they didn’t expect to find was some kind of armoury. Keith could feel his face light up at the sight of walls, lined with different types of weaponry. Not the futuristic weaponry they had gotten used to using over the past couple weeks, but older designed weapons. Like swords, bows and a few spears as well. It seemed that the more he looked around the more he seemed to see. He gave a glance over to the Cuban accompanying him to see that he had a similar look on his face, though he was nowhere near as excited as Keith was.

He was excited enough that he walked forward and took a bow from the wall, passing the torch to Lance as he went. It was white and seemed to glow slightly red when he held it, it was a good weight. He grabbed a quiver of arrows from below the bows and readied himself to aim at one of the targets in the corner of the room, it had a yellow outer ring, a blue middle ring and a red bullseye. He glanced over at Lance, who was watching him as he prepared himself. It made Keith feel a little self-conscious, and made him want to impression the Cuban.

He pulled out an arrow, nocking it into place. He spread his legs and lifted the bow till it was eye level. Pulling back on the string he aimed directly for the targets centre. Then he let it loose. The arrow flew through the air and lodged into the bullseye. Keith’s focus was broken by the sound of clapping. He looked over to see Lance smirking.

“I bet that was easy. I could probably do that,” He said, his smirk getting larger.

“Oh yeah?” Said Keith, walking toward Lance.

“Yeah,”

“Here you go then,” Keith raised the bow to the Cuban, who looked at it for a couple moments before taking it in his own hands. He blinked a couple times before looking up to the Korean who gave it to him.

“Umm… I…” Stuttered Lance, unsure of the situation he now found himself in.

“Go on,” Said Keith, a grin of his own spreading across his face. “Are you scared I’m better than you?”

“No,” He said with a start “I’m not scared,” He snatched the bow from the red paladin and walked over into position. He tugged an arrow from Keith’s quiver on his way, and took his place where Keith was not a moment ago. He got into the same stance and raised the bow, pulling back on the string ass the tip rose. Keith folded his arms and leaned against the wall beside the door, wearing a cocky grin on his face not unsimilar to the smirks that Lance wore when he was self-confident.

After a moment of deliberation he let the arrow fly. It soared through the air until it hit the target, in the blue area. Keith couldn’t suppress a giggle that left his mouth when he saw where the arrow hit causing Lance to curse something under his breath, something in a language he didn’t understand. He looked down, away from Keith before snapping his head back up to Keith.

“Shut up,” He said, throwing the bow back over to him. Keith caught it flawlessly all while keeping eye contact with Lance, an act that threw Keith off guard. Lance stormed past the Korean, bashing him with his shoulder as he went through the door. Keith smirked again, placing the bow down on a box and following Lance out of the room.

“Hey,” He said once he was outside in the corridor. He found Lance standing in front of the door across from him, his arms where folded. Keith couldn’t help but give off another small laugh at the sight of Lance sulking.

Lance turned his head back “Are you ready for the next room?” He asked, seemingly ignoring the events of the last room. Before he could answer they were interrupted by a loud groaning sound. “What was that?” Asked Lance, looking around feverishly. Keith kept the light on him.

“it’s probably just the ship’ pressure changing. I’m sure Pidge would have a good explanation for us if she was here,” Said Keith, in a reassuring voice. He could tell that Lance was freaked out and so wanted to keep him calm. He took a step so that he was beside the Cuban, nodding at him before hitting the door opening switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment as any sort of feedback is appreciated. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Voltron fic. and my first - published - M/M one too. Over the past couple weeks I fell in love with this show and with this ship so I only thought it right to show my admiration and share it with you guys. Please eave a comment as any sort of feedback helps but I really like seeing what you guys say. See ya next time


End file.
